Dazed & Confused
by rebeccarsim
Summary: From the "Just Kiss Her Already" prompt by dreamer-98 on livejournal. "Getting stuck together in a confined space for a relatively long period of time"


Title: Dazed & Confused

Fandom: Primeval

Pairing: Jess/Becker

Word Count: ~1200

Rating: M ?

Summary: From the "Just Kiss Her Already" prompt by dreamer-98 "Getting stuck together in a confined space her a relatively long period of time"

Spoilers: S5

_Disclaimer: _Primeval _and all related elements, characters and indicia © Impossible Pictures. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations—save those created by the authors for use solely on this website—are copyright Impossible Pictures._

**Dazed & Confused**

She opens her eyes slowly she only sees faint outlines in the darkness, her head throbs so she closes her eyes again feeling dizzy, warm and confused; she's not sure quite what's happening but she can feel dried blood on her temple. When she reopens them her eyes are gradually adjusting to the dark and she realizes that the warmth is coming from the man who has his arms wrapped possessively around her holding her face buried into the crook of his neck so that she can feel his chest rise and fall with each sharp shallow breath while his pulse races next to her cheek.

With every breath she inhales she can smell the spicy scent of aftershave mixed with gunpowder that can only be described as Becker, her legs suddenly feel weak from the heady combination of his body heat and his smell so she grabs at his shoulders tightly to anchor herself to him, her fingertips unconsciously plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

She feels his breathing quicken up causing flutters of arousal deep in her stomach and then embarrassment hits causing her to lean away from him she takes a calming breath and glances up at him, expecting his expression to be his usual unreadable mask so she's shocked to her core to find his dark eyes glazed over with desire as he stares intensely at her causing her to swallow down a gulp of concern. As her expression changes he suddenly starts talking but all she can hear over the anomaly alarm is something about the ARC, raptors, shelter and back-up.

A smash on the door causes her heart to miss a beat and she realizes just how intertwined they are, dropping her hands to his triceps she gently pushes him away feeling his grip loosen but hands still resting on her hips, his thumb rubbing soothing circles that make her feels like her skins on fire. Realizing she seconds away from making a fool of herself she attempts to gain control by shuffling away from him only to be greeted by cold wall. The combine of the cold behind her and his warmth in front makes her to shudder and shift on the balls of her feet making their legs graze together causing her to freeze but the feel of his grip flexing as he groans out her name causes her field of vision to cloud and all she can focus on is his flushed face, his blown pupils and his dry lips.

Her reply is lost in a breathless moan as she watches his tongue darts out to moisten his lips and then her fingers are drifting under the left sleeve of his black t-shirt to stroke the tattoo she knows is there, his breath hitches again and she can't help the hint of a smirk that pulls at her lips as she realizes he's just as affected by her as she is by him, trailing her left fingers teasingly up his arm she cups the back of his neck and running her thumb slowly over the shell of his right ear, the feel of his hand tangling in her hair and tugging at the roots sets her pulse racing and as she feels his other hand brush up against the skin beneath her shirt hem trapping her tightly to him she moans and arches her back, brushing her chest against his. The feel of his Tac-vest digging into her leaves her breathless and lightheaded, and with one last glance into his dark eyes she slides her finger into his hair, pausing for a brief second to enjoy the softness of it before gripping it firmly and tugging him down to her.

The second his lips meet hers the breath rushes from her lungs and her legs buckle slightly, her grip on his bicep tightens then she's whimpering at the loss of his lips as he pulls away to trail a blazing path up to her ear, she feels her panic rise in fear that he's going to pull away from her telling her they should stop and is thoroughly stunned when the usually controlled voice roughly whispers "God Jess are you sure" before nuzzling her ear, the sudden flush of arousal at his actions stuns her to silence for a moment before she gasps out "Oh god yes... don't stop".

She feels his tongue fiercely swipe across her lips forcing them open as his hands stroke up and down her thighs pushing her skirt higher, she jumps up slightly wrapping both legs round his waist, she feels the growl against her lips just before he pins her against the wall with his body, the contact makes her gasp allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, coaxing her tongue into a battle for control, it felts like pure white heat shots through her being and all logical thought flights from her brain as months of pent up frustration and desire pours from her. She can barely breath, her lungs are burning but her arms just tighten around him but it's close enough, her hands pull his hair harshly in the attempt to get him closer making him moan as she feels his fingers digging harder into her hips and she can't wait to see the bruises.

He's all she can think about, all she can feel, he's all around her and she's so overwhelmed that she barely notices the alarms have stopped and that the crashing in the corridor has been replaced by shouting that suspiciously sounds like Connor until she hears a shout of "Hey action-man backups here, you in there; we need your help to find Jess" that trails off into a stutter and she forces herself to drag her lips from his, gulping in air and turning her head to see Connor staring wide eyed,a stunned expression on his face from the now open doorway.

She's not sure if its the feel of lips sucking and nipping at her collarbone or the look on Connors face but she can't stop the giggles that burst from her lips causing Becker to lift his head, eyes blinking in confusion until he can focus enough to realizes someone's watching them, his head snapping round to the doorway, he growls through gritted teeth "Connor". His tone makes her turn back to him and stroke her fingers lovingly across his cheek to calm him as she hears Connor mumble "err.. right.. wrong door" and then she's plunged back into darkness, her eyes blinding to adjust just in time to catch him smirking as he shakes his head slightly muttering loudly "Connor don't ever call me action-man again!" before he flicks his tongue across her parted lips causing her to moan into his mouth and pull him tightly to her again.

Just before her ability to think straight is completely lost in the flood of sensations rushing through her body she vaguely registers a muffled chuckle and a "never thought you had it in you mate" from beyond the door. 


End file.
